beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolph
Dolph is one half of Merlander pair who survived the first invasion battle of the Red Kingdom armies. He is also the close friend of Merlander compatriot Cora. Early Appearance Dolph first appeared in Episode 13 along with Cora. They both volunteered for the Merlander army sent to defend the shores of the Eternal Frontier against the Red Fleet of the High King. Tragically the battle ended with disasterous results as the Fleet led by General Balatorus overran the defenses and nearly destroyed the entire Merlander army. Dolph and Cora escaped only by orders from their Caption Tritor who wanted them to warn the other nations of the Eternal Frontier of the coming threat. Thus Dolph and Cora travelled further inland to seek out help and relay the warning to the rest of the Frontier. Meeting with the Red Wolves and Members of the Black Circle Dolph and Cora swam the length of great river before emerging in the Redlands, home of the warrior clan of Red Wolves. They were met by Tarraaf and his scouting pack. After Cora successfully convinced the warriors of their intentions Tarraaf brought them before Nite Tail, the Red Wolf Battle Chieftain and alpha wolf. After they explained their purpose in the Redlands and the message of warning to all of the Eternal Frontier, Nite Tail agreed to relay this message to the Black Circle, the fellow of species and clans living in the Eternal Frontier. Attending the meeting, Dolph and Cora got the rare chance to see other beings from all corners of the Eternal Frontier come together. Upon the success of the meeting, Nite Tail dismissed Dolph and Cora as they finished their mission. However Dolph and Cora were not yet through. Service in the Red Wolves Disguised as Woodlanders, Dolph and Cora joined the Red Wolves as new recruits. As fate would have it, they were assigned as reinforcements in Tarraaf's War Pack under the leadership of Tarraaf's subordinate Zoet. They saw action in a skirmish at the Valley of First Light. The mission was to disable the construction of batteries being erected by Red Sergeant Stronghorn. During the fighting Dolph and Cora help save the life of Tarraaf during the fighting. However Cora was knocked unconscious and consequently both she and Dolph were discovered. New Life Rather being punished for their dishonesty to the Red Wolves, Tarraaf showed mercy and gave Dolph and Cora their lives. He also presented them with the chance to begin a new life as Red Wolves. Rowarg and Zoet turned the young Merlanders and thus added them to the Red Wolf numbers. Neither Dolph and Cora have yet used their newly-gained wolf powers. But considering the powers as a Merlander combined with the strengths of a wolf, the results should prove to be formidable. Personal Life Dolph has shared a close friendship with Cora for some time. They both agreed to join the Merlander army on the same day and thus were assigned to the same company under their late Captain Tritor. Both of them looked to Tritor as a father to them during their service. Since their home is virtually occupied by the Red Fleet, all they have is each other, which may account for why Dolph is protective of Cora against the somewhat smitten trio of Tarraaf, Rowarg and Zoet. Trivia An easy choice landed the first time went to Hayden Stephens for the role of young Dolph the Mer(lander)-Wolf. Category:Lycan Category:Merlander Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Hybrid